Daytona Girl Utena
by Letainajup
Summary: A/U-A retelling of the first episode, What if the duels were drag races and Utena had to race Saionji for the Rosebride? Please R&R!


Hey! This is just a thing I made up using the cast of Utena (most of them) to retell the first episode Daytona style! I tried to make all the characters have the same personality, but I made Utena a little bit bitchier then usual (just warning you). Also I'm a Touga and Saionji supporter, so if Touga seems a little sweet on Saionji-you know why. I don't know much on cars or racing, so the styles and what power they have is not really explained well. I hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think! Oh and one more thing, there's a lot of cussing here (so all you virgin ears vamoose)! On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, years and years ago... There was a little princess and she was very sad, for her Mother and Father had died. Before this princess appeared a traveling prince riding upon a white horse. He had a regal bearing and a kind smile... The prince wrapped the princess in a rose scented embrace and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Little one" he said, "Who bears up alone in such deep sorrow. Never lose that strength or nobility, even when you grow up. I give you this to remember this day, we will meet again."  
  
"This ring will lead you to me one day..."  
  
Perhaps the ring the prince gave her was an engagement ring? This was all well and good, but so impressed was she by him, that the princess vowed to become a prince herself one day!  
  
But was that really such a good idea?  
  
  
  
"What a bunch of bull, who actually believes in this shit?"  
  
Yurika looked up from her cooking and scowled at her niece, "UTENA! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" But the pinked hair girl just ignored her Aunt and threw the novel to the side. "I can't believe I use to like that story, what the hell was I thinking?! Princesses, rose rings, rose prince? Like there are really guys out there who are like that!" Yurika sighed and wiped the flour from her hands, "Yes, you use to love that story, when your parents were still alive." Utena jumped from the sofa she was lying on and clenched her fists, "DON'T YOU EVER BRING UP MY PARENTS, THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH WHY I FUCKING HATE THIS STORY!" And with that, she barged out the door, leaving her Aunt alone once more. Yurika collapsed onto the chair and held her head, "What am I suppose to do with her?"  
  
Nine years ago, Utena's parents had died in a car accident. She was then forced to live with her Aunt, and all was well, until Utena became a teenager. Now at age sixteen, things were really starting to heat up. Hoping to escape and start a new life with her niece, she moved to a quiet town called Ohtori. And maybe, just maybe, Utena can find someone to care for her and show her the meaning of love.  
  
Someone to be her prince.  
  
~***~  
  
Utena stormed down the street, fighting back the anger she felt. "Who does that bitch think she is?! How dare she talk about my parents like that, God I hate her!" She cried punching a stonewall. Utena blinked and suddenly realized she didn't know where the hell she was. The street was empty, and no one was out. It was like everyone had disappeared.Utena glanced up at the street signed and uttered the words "Dios", which was strange because it didn't have a last name like Ave or Drive. "What kind of name is that, is it French?" She wondered not realizing a car speeding down the road. Utena had no time to react as she watched the vehicle charge straight for her. All of a sudden, a man came running out nowhere and snatched Utena up in the nick of time, shielding her from harm. The pink hair girl opened her eyes and gawked at the beauty that lay on top of her. His skin was dark, which seemed to make his lavender hair shine even more. Pale eyes of emerald met hers as he smiled gently, "Are you okay?" He spoke brushing a strand of hair from her face. Utena cheeks grew bright red as he continued to smile and tower above her, "Yeeessss, thank you." She was finally able to stutter out. "I'm glad." The young man replied as he helped Utena back to her feet. They stood there in silence, staring longingly into each other's eyes until Utena finally snapped out of it. "Well.I.uh, thanks again! Oh, my names Tenjou Utena by the way." She stuttered holding out her hand. The man just smirked as he got down on one knee and kissed her palm, "I know, my princess."  
  
"What!" Utena gasped as rose petals began to fly all around her. "WHAT, WHAT IS THIS!?" She cried trying desperately to knock them away, but to no avail. Finally, they stopped and the man was gone. "Holy crap, what the hell was that!?" The confused girl wondered looking around for him. "Okay, this is just a little to." Utena realized there was something in her hand from where that guy had kissed her. She lifted her hand up and slowly opened it, her eyes widening with shock. "What the." There inside her palm was a key, engraved with a rose signet on top. Utena held the tiny thing to her face, puzzled by what was happening.  
  
"This is."  
  
But before she could finish her thought, a man's voice came booming load and clear from the streets. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY BITCH?" Utena ran instantly to where the yelling was coming from. The roads didn't seem so isolated anymore as she turned the corner and into view of people (who were just standing about). Utena gazed over a tall boy with long emerald hair and eyes. His shoulders were stiff and his scowl was even stiffer, as he continued to scream. She then gazed down at the poor soul who was getting the put down of their life and gasped. A girl, close looking to her age stood before the ogre with her purple hair and glasses lowered. She had dark skin and green eyes, just like. Suddenly the man slapped her across the face and sent her flying to the ground. Utena wasn't going to have it, "Nobody hits a lady!" She spoke gritting her teeth as she stormed towards them. "You there, stop it!" The boy was about to hit her again we he finally acknowledged her presences. "What do you want?" He sneered tucking a curl behind his ear. Utena got in front of the bruised girl and helped her up, "How dare you hit a lady, didn't your Mother teach you any manners?!" A smirk formed oh his lips, as his evergreen eyes met hers, "No, she didn't." Utena just gave him the dirtiest look and turned her attention back to the girl, "Are you alright?" The dark skinned child smiled sweetly at her savior, making Utena blush a bit. "Yes I am." Utena suddenly found herself fixated upon the beauty, staring deeply within her and seeing an old too familiarence to the girl and the man who saved her from before. But their moment was soon interrupted as the man snatched her wrist and roughly yanked her back to him, "You see, she's fine!" He bellowed swinging her like a rag doll. Utena narrowed her eyes at him, desperately trying to fight back her anger. "You still should never hit a lady!"  
  
"I can do whatever I like to her. She's the Rose Bride, she belongs to me."  
  
"The Rose Bride?" Utena repeated dumbfounded gazing upon the girl. "Yes, she is the Rose Bride. Which means she's my property." The man spoke running his fingers through his prize's hair. Utena got madder when she saw this and without thinking grabbed his wrist, "I don't care what she is, a girl is nobodies property! Especially to an ass hole like yourself!"  
  
"Who do you think you are coming up here and." Suddenly, he noticed the key she was grasping in her other hand. "Oh I see, you're a duelist. It all makes perfect sense now."  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Utena yelled trying not to let go of his wrist.  
  
"Very well, we'll settle this tonight. Meet me here at midnight, and bring your car." And with that, he pulled his hand back and started to walk away. "Come Anthy!"  
  
"Yes Master." She replied sweetly and disappeared into the crowd. Utena was once again bewildered about all that was happening, "Settle this, tonight? Bring my car? What is going on here, who was that?"  
  
"That was Saionji Kyouichi, he's one of the Student Council members here!" Utena turned around and saw a girl standing behind her. She had brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail and a huge smile on her face, "Hi! I'm Shinohara Wakaba, you must be new!" She gleamed holding out her hand. Utena gradually took it, still not quit understanding everything. "Tenjou Utena."  
  
"Tenjou huh? So what brings you here to Ohtori?"  
  
"My Aunt and I moved here."  
  
"Your Aunt? What happen to your parents?"  
  
"They died, in a car accident, when I was young."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." Wakaba apologized feeling bad for asking about it. "It's fine Shinohara, don't worry about it."  
  
"Alright! Oh, and you can just call me Wakaba, Tenjou!" Wakaba giggled sticking out her tongue. "And you can just call me Utena." She told her smiling back. "Let me give you the full tour of this place, okay Utena!" Utena nodded and let Wakaba show her around the area. The place was bigger then she thought it was. There were many alleyways that would lead to different areas, buildings that towered over the skies, and stairs that seem to never end.  
  
Wakaba had her arm around Utena's and happily held it tight. "Say Wakaba..." Utena stuttered trying to not sound so obvious. "What is it?" Wakaba replied waiting for her to answer. "Who, who was that girl with Saionji?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Himemiya Anthy."  
  
"Himemiya..." Utena practically whispered seeing her image flash through her mind.  
  
"Yah, she's weird. She never does anything really, just stands around and waters the roses that grow here everyday."  
  
"I see..." For some reason Utena couldn't stop thinking about Anthy. How fragile she was, and yet handle so abusively by that man...It made her more upset just thinking about it, how badly she just wanted to punch that smirk off of his face and watch him cry. Utena realized they had stopped and peered down at her admirer, "What's wrong Wakaba?" Wakaba was glaring at the group of girls heading their way, with a tall, yet slender figure between them. "Oh boy, here they come." Wakaba warned yanking Utena to the side. Utena stared up at the commotion and was nearly taken back once again. There in the middle of it all, was the handsomest man she had ever seen. He had long fiery red hair that fell over his beautiful pale skinned face, and sapphire eyes that sent a shiver down your spine. As the herd past on by, the man slowly gazed over at Utena and smiled before vanishing amongst the crowd.  
  
"Utena? Utena!" Wakaba wailed tugging on her arm. "Huh? What?" Utena babbled snapping out. "You were spacing out."  
  
"No I wasn't, I was just...thinking."  
  
"Uh-huh, it just better not be about him!"  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Touga Kiryuu"  
  
"Touga, Kiryuu? Is that his name?"  
  
Wakaba nodded her head and crossed her arms, "He's bad news Utena, bad news! He's what you call the "Playboy" of this area. I suggest you stay away from that man!" Utena let out a snicker, and patted her on the head. "Thanks Wakaba, you've been a real help. But I think I'm gonna call it a day." She grinned waving goodbye to her new friend and heading on home. "What a day..." Utena thought staring at that dang key. And what a day it was, and it was only going to get worse. "That Saionji guy called me a duelist, then told me to meet him there at midnight, and then told me to bring my car!? What am I going to do? For one thing, I don't have a car or a license. And two, how do I know it's not some kind of trap and he's going to bring a bunch of his friends with him to do God knows what with me?" Utena pondered walking back and forth. "I guess I have to find out for myself." She concluded as she went inside her home.  
  
~***~  
  
If the egg's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick; the egg is the world. If the world's shell does not break, we will die without being born. Break the world's shell! For the sake of revolutionizing the world!  
  
"So Kyouichi-Kun, we heard you challenged someone today?" The Student Council President purred brushing back his blood soaked hair. "So?" Saionji snapped back, annoyed with The President's antics. "So? It means you have a chance to lose the Rose Bride, my dear friend." Touga simply remarked making The Vice President even angrier. "I WILL NOT LOSE!" Saionji shouted snatching Anthy in his grasp. "THE ROSE BRIDE IS MINE, THE POWER TO REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD BELONGS TO ME!" A stop watched clicked at 4:55 and 20 seconds; slender hands grasping onto it. "The Rose Bride..." The blue hair boy uttered clinging tightly to his clock. "His Rose Bride..." The older woman who stood next to him corrected; her orange curls dangling from her shoulders. Touga smiled back at the other two members, Kaoru Miki and Arisugawa Juri as he continued to speak. "Now, now Kyouichi. Everyone has a chance to revolutionize the world, even this new challenger. So I suggest you keep that temper in tact and quit abusing the Rose Bride, before you lose it all again." Saionji scowled at him before storming off, Rose Bride in hand. "Let this bitch come and try to take what is rightfully mine!"  
  
~***~  
  
Utena silently slipped out of her room and tipped toe past her Aunt's. It was almost 12 o'clock, as she fumbled through Aunt Yurika's purse and pulled out her keys. "Auntie won't mind if I borrowed her car." Utena grinned as she got inside and drove out of the driveway. It wasn't much of a car, but it was better then nothing. A tanish 1990 Honda, beat up a bit and dusty from the roads with a bent antenna to top it all off. She pulled into the area she last saw Saionji and parked off to the side, "Okay, it's 2 to 12 and nobodies here. Great, this was just a trick to see if I was stupid enough to fall for it." Utena scolded herself banging her head against her hand. Just then the streetlights all turned off one by one, leaving Utena in total darkness. "Oh, even more wonderful..." But then something caught her eye. A light coming from an alleyway shine brightly for a second, then dimmed away, as if someone was... Utena chased after them, turning the corners only to find another one and continuous paths with the light just out of her reach. It felt as if she was walking forever through the labyrinth like maze, still following the light. Finally Utena had made it to the end, only to find out she was back where she started. "How can this be?!" She cried looking back at her Aunt's car. "Fuck this, I'm going ho..." Utena was cut short though as the streetlights snapped back on and directly on her.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like the moth has found its flame." Utena turned to see Saionji emerge from the shadows; smirk and all. "Don't tell me this piece of shit is your car?" Saionji chuckled kicking the tire. "So, and what if it is?!" Utena defended herself feeling the hatred rise inside of her. "Then how do you expect to race me then?"  
  
"Race you? What are you talking about?"  
  
Saionji just rolled his eyes, "Christ woman, don't you know anything? We're going to drag race." Utena stood there stunned, not believing what she had just heard. "Drag race? But I..."  
  
"Anthy! Prepare us!"  
  
Anthy suddenly came out of nowhere, wearing a skimpy little outfit. It was a red skirt and heels with white ruffles underneath it and a tank top looking shirt the same red color with green ruffles under that and tassel things upon her shoulders, topped off with a crown. "Himemiya..." Utena softly spoke watching the girl go to Saionji. She held in her slender fingers two roses, one green and the other white. She then placed the green rose on his chest, letting him kiss her roughly on the lips. Utena turned away disgusted, not bearing to witness the act. Anthy then went to Utena and placed the white rose on her, "The first to make it through the tunnel is the winner, I wish you luck." She smiled. Saionji abruptly came forth and smacked the girl to the ground.  
  
"HIMEMIYA!" Utena screamed running to her aid. "How dare you wish luck to someone else! Remember you belong to me you worthless whore!" Saionji roared turning away. Utena helped Anthy up and glared at Saionji, who was leaning against something. Another streetlight flickered on over him, exposing his 2002 emerald eclipse. Obviously he had been racing a lot because his car was packed full of gadgets; so much that it went way over Utena's head. "Let's begin shall we?" Saionji sneered as Anthy came to him once more. Anthy kneeled down and kissed him on the hand. A beam of light started to form from his palm as he held up the same rose key Utena had. He then jumped into his car and put in the key, revving his engines, grinning widely. Utena did the same, driving up next to him. "What am I doing?" She thought as Anthy got in front of the vehicles and raised her arms. "I don't even know where I'm going, or the directions I need to take. This is all happening so fast, but..." Utena glanced up at Anthy and felt a determination within her. "But I will win!"  
  
***I will dedicate  
  
And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
  
Of how my story's ending  
  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing***  
  
Anthy dropped her arms and the two sped off. The roads lit up as they raced down the lanes, somehow giving them a trail to follow. Utena started to speed up to 65, then 70. But her car was no match for his as his zoomed right past, "DAMN!" She cursed giving it more gas. The road was still a straight line and isolated from any human contact; it was as if the streets were cleared just for them.  
  
***Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it***  
  
Utena finally was able to catch up with him and drive right by, "That was too easy..." She pondered looking in her rearview mirror. Sure enough, Saionji was slowing down on purpose to get right behind her. A evil smirk formed on his lips as he slammed the gas and rammed into the back of her car.  
  
***I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer***  
  
Utena's car went screeching out of control as she tried desperately to steer it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Utena yelled from her window. Saionji just ignored her and hit her again, sending the small Honda off the road. Utena jerked the wheel and was able to not crash as Saionji sped by. "That son of a..." She muttered slamming her foot down on the pedal. The car squealed and sent smoke flying in the background, sending the scent of rubber through the air. Utena was now right back behind him at 90 miles per hour, riding his ass. Saionji gave her a wink through the mirror and slammed on the brake, forcing Utena to swerve.  
  
***Help me carry on  
  
Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes  
  
To navigate the darkness***  
  
Yet again Utena had to catch up to him, pushing her poor Honda to the max. Smoke was constantly coming from every inch of her car, as she drove up along side of him. Saionji just breezed on by at over 100 miles per hour, like it was nothing...  
  
***Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?***  
  
Utena was at the gas limit as her engine began to overload, but she wasn't going to give up. "I'm...I'm not going to lose!" Utena shouted as images of Anthy flashed through her mind. "I'm going to save her and be her Prince!"  
  
***Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer***  
  
Utena's car flew across the concrete and skidded along the ground, making sparks fly up. Saionji was a couple of feet before her as a tunnel suddenly came into view. "The first to make it through the tunnel is the winner..." Anthy's words echoed through her head. Utena nodded and clenched onto the wheel flouring it towards the entrance. Now she was right next to him again, cutting it very close to the wall. She then realized the drawings all over it of roses and what seemed to be a Prince on a white horse and a Princess near a castle. But it was nothing compared to the visual above her, "Oh my God..." A castle stood over them upside down, glittering in the night. "What the hell is that thing?" Utena stuttered forgetting she was in a race. "Don't you know, it's the castle of Dios." Saionji remarked leaning a bit out of his front window. "Dios?!" Utena gasped remembering the name she saw on the street sign. "Just think of it as a mirage or a trick of the LIGHT!" Saionji snapped running his eclipse into Utena's car. The Honda hit the walls and smashed her back glass, sending pieces flying. Utena screamed as she tried to control the car, but was rammed again. This time, having her rim roll off. "SHIT!" Utena cussed as Saionji continued to smack into her vehicle. She gazed on up seeing the end of the tunnel before her, and Anthy waiting.  
  
***Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer***  
  
Saionji laughed insanely as he kept pounding the car into nothing, "THIS IS IT!" He called to Utena, ready to finish her off. Saionji swerved towards her but Utena slammed on her brakes, "FUCK!" He screamed pulling back in the nick of time.  
  
***So when and how will I know?***  
  
Utena drove right by him and smirked, giving him the finger as she sped towards the finish line. "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" Saionji wailed becoming enraged. Utena's car was scraping on the ground, smoke was shooting out of her engine, and her wheel was about to fall off. But it wasn't going to stop her, she was going to win this race!  
  
***How much further do I have to go? (have to go)  
  
and how much longer until I finally know? (finally know)  
  
cause I am looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
  
in front of me***  
  
They were neck and neck now, striving for the end. Saionji was becoming more psychotic as he gave it all he got, "THE ROSE BRIDE IS MINE!"  
  
"No, she's not." Utena coldly replied as she gassed it.  
  
***Show me what it's for  
  
make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark  
  
looking for the answer  
  
is there something more  
  
than what I've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark  
  
looking for the answer***  
  
The two cars soared through the tunnel and across the finish line; screeching to halt as they past Anthy. Utena got out as well as Saionji who just chuckled, but that soon faded when he saw her rose still attached. "IT...CAN'T BE!" He uttered as his rose fell off his chest. Utena watched as the petals twirled in the wind, and to a street sign that read Saionji Way (which suddenly changed to Utena Way before her very eyes). The Vice President stumbled backwards, still in shocked as he looked desperately at Anthy reaching for her. "Anthy..."  
  
"Cheer up, Saionji Sempai." She gleamed walking away from him. Up above, Touga sat on the rooftops watching the whole thing through his binoculars. "Tenjou Utena...Well you've lit the fire in my heart, baby." He smirked observing the new challenger and all her beauty.  
  
~***~  
  
"Man, what a night." Utena grumbled as she peered over at her Aunt's car. "She's so going to kill me for this." Utena sighed as she started to walk (since the car was in no condition to drive). Utena noticed someone was behind her and turned around, "Anthy?"  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Utena-sama." Anthy softly smiled wearing a normal school girl outfit. "I am the Rose Bride, and from today on..."  
  
"I am Yours"  
  
  
  
So, what did you think? I used Hoobastank's "Crawling in the Dark" song for when Saionji and Utena were racing (I love that song)! As for me continuing this, I don't think I will. It would take me forever to do, and I wish I had the time to write it all. But who knows, maybe I'll have a burst of creativity again. Until then, have a nice day! Don't forget to review :) 


End file.
